


Sexting

by turante



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dinosaurs, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: (mention of dinosaurs, CRACK!) a text!fic





	Sexting

What are you doing?

You know I’m working.

Can I distract you?

You can try. ;)

What are you wearing?

My white coat.

Nothing else?

If you came here you’d know ;)

I’m tempted.

I’ll see when I can catch a coffee break.

Or you could come home and I’ll show you a good time :P

? Home? Now?

Wait…

We can have ‘lunch’ at your place if you want. Is the raptor suit still at the dry cleaner?

WTF, ANDERSON DID I JUST SEXT YOU BY MISTAKE?! – SH

OH MY EYES! MY EYES!

…

So… is lunch good?

NO!


End file.
